1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a zoom illuminating system capable of adjusting illumination according to imaging conditions, and an imaging apparatus employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, monitoring cameras for closed circuit television (CCTV) have been widely used in residential areas, commercial properties such as department stores and banks, and factory sites.
A fixed focus lens having a fixed focal length or a zoom lens having a zoom function is used as an imaging lens of a monitoring camera, and infrared illumination for night photographing is also used in a monitoring camera.
When a fixed focus lens is used, the fixed focus lens is a wide-angle lens having a large diameter in order to monitor a dark place with a wide range. Also, an illumination unit having a fixed illumination range is generally employed, and the illumination unit includes a plurality of light sources to illuminate a subject at night.
The monitoring camera using the zoom lens requires illumination covering a wide photographing range from a wide angle position to a telephoto position of the zoom lens. If an illumination unit having a fixed illumination range is used, light illumination efficiency is low since an appropriate illumination range for a photographing range is not used. For example, if a wide view angle illumination is used at a telephoto position where only illumination in a narrow view angle is required, most of the illumination is squandered. Therefore, there is a need for a light source having a wide illumination range and a light source having a narrow illumination range used together to cover a wide photographing range from a wide angle position to a telephoto position.